1. Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with a pump which is useful for douche and enema purposes. More particularly a peristaltic action pump is contemplated which provides a uniform flow of liquid due to a unique mounting of the rollers which provide the peristaltic action and which also supplies, via a unique cam arrangement, a pulsating flow of liquid.
2. Prior Art
Prior art apparatus for douche and enema purposes has generally consisted of simply a hanging vessel such as an elastomeric bag or the like from which liquid flows through tubing under the impetus of gravity. The use of such apparatus has often been highly inconvenient because of lack of suitable places for hanging the vessel, the necessity for placing the vessel high above the user thereof to obtain a sufficient hydrostatic head, the frequent requirement that the user of the bas assume an uncomfortable position because of the relatively low pressure of fluid obtainable from the gravity flow and the like.
Peristaltic action pumps are known to the prior art but not for douche and enema purposes. Typical prior art patents which show peristaltic pumps include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,402,673; 3,726,613; 3,799,702; 3,822,948; 3,826,593; and 3,829,251. Since these prior art peristaltic pumps have not been designed to solve some of the problems and provide some of the advantages desirable in a peristaltic pump for douche and enema purposes, they have not provided, in combination, the structure of the peristaltic pump of the present invention nor its advantages.
In particular, it is desirable to provide a peristaltic action pump for douche and enema purposes which can provide either a uniform (steady) flow of fluid or alternatively, and at the user's choice, a pulsating flow of fluid. Thus, application of a pulsating flow of fluid is possible for desirable stimulation and/or cleansing while application of a slow and steady flow to sensitive tissues is likewise possible.